is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
The Main Character (Drogo)
She is the main characters in Drogo Bartholy's route. Her main love interest is Drogo. Her second love interest was Sebastian Jones until he was replaced by Conrad Bartholy. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance She has long brown hair and her eyes were revealed to by olive green in season 2. She is mostly seen in her Mystery Spell university uniform. She also often wears a long sleeved plum purple shirt and black skirt with flat black shoes.She sometimes wears that purple shirt with light blue jeans or wears a red long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. When she goes out with Sarah she wears a spaghetti strapped red dress. And when she spends time with Drogo in the cottage she can be seen wearing a knee length black dress. When Drogo appears at her window she wears a light blue tank top with a ruffle at the neck line and blue jeans. Her bra and underwear are pastel colored which can be seen when Drogo bit her in chapter 8. Personality She was seen as timid and shy when arriving to the Bartholy manor and was quickly picked on by Drogo. There she discovers that she is a witch with the help of her friend Sarah Osborne. During her time there she and Drogo develop a deep attraction for each other and eventually start going out in secret. Season 1 She meets Sarah Osborne for the first time after she arrives to Mystery Spell and quickly becomes friend with her. But Sarah got uncomfortable after she found out that she would be living with the Bartholy's which she then left much to the player's confusion. After she arrives to the manor for her new au pair job she is greeted by Drogo who is immediately hostile towards her. When Nicolae Bartholy comes downstairs he makes Drogo go away and shows her to her new room. While trying to fall asleep she senses someone come into her room where she encounters Drogo in his vampire form was trying to bite her after hypnotizing her. For the first time she uses her powers which she didn't know she had to smash a lamp over Drogo's head to get him to stop. Nicolae heard the commotion and barged into her room and scolded Drogo to leave. There he apologized to the player explaining that Drogo doesn't know how to control himself, and hypnotized her to stay at the manor rather than leaving. After she meets Peter Bartholy and Lorie Bartholy for the first time she discovers a door to the forbidden stairwell which Drogo strangely came up from behind and hugged her to stop her from going down. The next day she meets Loan Huxley and Samantha Gautier for the first time at school which Samantha quickly berates her and Loan was shocked to find out that she lived with the Bartholys. Later on while she was waiting at the bus stop, Loan and his friends arrive to see her and start making advances on her much to her fury. As they are arguing Drogo shows up in his sports car and tells her that he will get her a lift which she agrees to. As time goes on she gets suspicious of the Bartholys for their strange behavior for never wanting to eat while also being curious on the disappearance of Mia Cooper. Later on while she and Sarah were at the bar they saw Drogo there with his friends which they were annoyed by. The next day while she's taking care of Lorie she gets "kidnapped" by her as Lorie tied her up and left her outside which Peter came and untied her after finding her. She scolds Lorie for her awful behavior and confides in Peter on how she's feeling. The next day she meets Sebastian Jones for the first time in her Myths and Legends class which she learns about vampires. As she goes snooping around the manor she finds out that the Bartholys are vampires and quickly packs her stuff to leave only for Nicolae to walk in on her packing. He convinces her to stay at the manor after telling her that she is a witch, and that is why Drogo was hostile towards her after they first met as they could sense her powers and knew for sure after she smashed a lamp over his head while he was attacking her. She finds the news exciting and convinces Nicolae to be her new teacher so she can learn to control her powers which he agrees to. Allies *Drogo Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy *Peter Bartholy *Conrad Bartholy *Lorie Bartholy (sometimes) *Sebastian Jones *Sarah Osborne *Cassandre Osborne *Loan Huxley (sometimes) *Isabella Jones Enemies *Viktor Bartholy *Samantha Gautier *Loan Huxley (sometimes) *Lorie Bartholy (sometimes) Gallery Drogo Bartholy/Gallery Sarah Osborne/Gallery Nicolae Bartholy/Gallery Isabella Jones Drogo's MC Studying.jpg Drogo Sneak Peek 10 S2.jpg Drogo Sneak Peek S2 11 (MC).jpg Walkthrough Drogo Bartholy/Walkthrough Trivia * She was the very first Mystery Spell main character. * She is among the original 9 Mystery Spell characters, as she is the main character with no portrait. * She was technically the very first supernatural character. * She is the first and only main character to be a witch. * She was the first main character to become a vampire in her story route. * She was the second main character to have 3 love interests, but the first to have had a second love interest be replaced. * She was the only Mystery Spell main character to have had her eyes covered until they were revealed in season 2. Category:Characters Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Sebastian Jones Category:Rebels Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Supernaturals Category:Students Category:Sarah Osborne Category:Originals Category:Antagonistic Category:Samantha Gautier